Misinterpretation
by thir13enth
Summary: Oneshot. Team Minato chilling out. Kakashi and Obito fight again and Rin attempts to cook while simmering them down. Meanwhile, the temperature's rising. Surprise pairing.


**Yet another Kuruk-ian challenge.**

**Kuruk: The theme is journey. The oneshot should start and finish at the beginning of a journey. The specifics are up to you. Requirements: The journey should last four. Whether that be four hours, four days, four weeks, four months, etc. Must use the words: nocturne, mirroring, couch, starlit, requiem. One character must say: "Is it me or are you really hot?" in dialogue. There MUST be a scene where the characters have a battle of insults.**

**Fujiwara: …**

**Kuruk: Also, must be romantic.**

**Fujiwara: …**

**Kuruk: Restrictions: You may not use the word 'said'. The pairing CANNOT be Naruto/Sasuke.**

**Enjoy.**

**Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

Team Minato had decided to take a long vacation before their next mission to destroy the enemy supply bridge because the sensei had not felt like doing shit that week.

And while Obito loved it, Kakashi cursed another lost opportunity to become stronger.

Rin, settling things before a fight could even spark between the two, suggested that they just hang out. She even—in suicide, she knew—suggested her own home, telling the two to try out her cooking. After all, not even the dog wanted to try it out; she needed some "gutless" ninja.

And while Rin stepped into the kitchen and started to create noises from the pots and pans, Obito lie on her comforting couch and predicting Rin to take at least four hours in her struggle to cook. After all, why not relax? It was the damn vacation and Kakashi the overachiever just had to learn to live, at least a bit.

"Ah, god, write me a requiem, I'm going to die asleep after all that work," Obito muttered.

Kakashi heard. "Work? That was barely shit."

Obito's eyes snapped back open. He sighed, retorting, "Hey man, take a chill pill for once."

"Take it yourself, I'm cooler than you'll ever be."

"You? With your old man hair?" Obito's voice began to raise and he sat up, fully engaged.

"Shut up, crybaby," Kakashi replied.

"By-the-book brat!"

"Un-sharigan-ed 'Uchiha'."

"Arrogant bastard!"

"Cowardly bitch."

"Why don't you just go buy another one of the same uniforms you always wear?"

"Need eye drops for those 'fake' tears?"

Obito rolled his eyes. "Aiieeeee…don't be such a tight ass!"

"And you keep your loose mouth shut."

"Hey, at least I talk and have a social life. I mean overachievers like you—"

"At least I'm on time right? You're so late, your age hasn't even caught up to you."

"Whatever you think, senior. You can't be angry at the young just because the retirement plan for ANBU is worth nothing!"

"Well thank god they increased dependence age to 18 rather than two years younger just for you. Look at you, you dress—"

"I'm not the one with the mask for eternity hiding whatever shameful battle wounds I have so that now I'm picking on people that are 'lower' ranks."

"I don't have any scars," Kakashi defended, narrowing his eyes. "And if anything, you shouldn't have a rank."

"Well I'm not bragging about it," Obito pointed out.

"I earned my rank," Kakashi argued. "You…you're just a clumsy idiot."

Rin stormed out of the kitchen.

"I can't even steam _rice _ in a rice cooker with you guys arguing all the damn time! Geez, just simmer, or at least help me cook or something!" Rin half shouted. She turned to Obito. "And Obito, you talk so loud I swear your echo will haunt this room."

"Oh…." Obito groaned. "Not you too, Rin. I mean, I know you like Hatake and all, but what is there to like in his face?"

Rin froze. Wait…Obito just disclosed her secret in public?

Rin, speechless, just whipped around and went back into the kitchen.

Kakashi shot Obito an angry look and then started toward the kitchen to go help Rin out, or something.

Obito stopped him though, eyes narrowing in a prank.

"I bet you do have some scars or like a birthmark. Maybe acne? Crooked teeth?" Obito suggested.

Kakashi looked even more pissed. "Just shut up."

"Oh..! I hit a nerve there! What else? Broken nose? Baby fat? Double chin? Mustache and beard? God damn it, I see it already!" Obito smirked.

"Why would you even assume I look like that?"

"Because you're arrogant and you're suggesting you have a face, " Obito reasoned, without hesitation in response.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked, referring to his supposed arrogance.

"Huh..well then _prove _it."

Kakashi stared. After a bit of consideration, he rolled his eyes and pulled down the mysterious nocturne mask of his. "Just to shut this motherfucker up," he explained as the fabric stretched down.

"Holy shit!" Obito exclaimed. "Rin! Holy crap! Rin! Rin! RIN! Don't miss this shit! Kakashi's face! RIIIINN!"

Rin, mirroring Obito's enthusiasm, cursed the hot oil for delaying her.

"We did it, Rin! We did it!" Obito smiled, his eyes starlit with glee.

Apparently, they had been planning to bring out Kakashi's face for a long while. And plotting.

Kakashi decided it was already done, and so went over to Rin himself, passing by the thermostat.

"Oh wait, Kakashi," Obito demanded, gesturing. "Is it just me or are you really hot?"

"Hell yeah," Kakashi replied, stepping back to the thermostat.

But Kakashi turned around, sensing someone behind him.

"You idiot, I didn't mean in that way."

And Obito kissed him.

Rin dropped her plates.

* * *

**:D Shot down another pairing on my list!**

**Midori Fujiwara**


End file.
